


Weird On All Sides

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot Collection, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A surprise of interconnected oneshots about the children of my Arrowverse ships.This takes place nearly sixteen years after Invasion. Spoilers. Also Leonard Snart is alive and Captain Canary is shipped. Short, short chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters  
> Lenny Snart  
> Megan and Laurel Smoak-Queen  
> Drake Lance  
> Alix J'onzz  
> Astra Danvers and Dare Mathews   
> Henry and Eddie West-Allen  
> Chrissy and Emma Snow  
> Mari Rory  
> Randi Sawyer  
> Tommy Harper  
> Michael Hunter

"Darin ZorEl Mathews, I'm gonna kill you!" 16 year Astra Alex Danvers yelped to her twin brother, Darin. "Dare, give your sister her box of peeps! If you want some, fly to the store and buy some." Kara insisted. "Ok, mom. I will. Also, when is dad coming back from the D.E.O.?" Darin asked. "He's just getting Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie from there and coming back." Said Kara. "Speak of the devil." Astra said. The door opened and Mon-El entered with Alex, Maggie, and the pink-haired, bad-ass Miranda Sawyer. "Hey, cuz. It's great to see ya." Miranda wrapped her cousin in a hug. Astra's own curly brown hair was streaked with pink. "It's great to see you, Randi. Get your hands on any new rifles?" Dare asked. "I wish, and you're lucky not. You may be bullet proof but that means I can shoot you more." She grinned. Miranda was notorious for her love of guns. "Let's go smash stuff in a field." Dare grinned. "Ok, but don't hurt anyone." Mon-El yelled. "Fine!" The three yelled in unison. When they had reached a small field in which they hung out, Alix arrived. The green boy morphed into a dark-skinned teenager. "Hello, Astra. Hello, Darin. Hello, Miranda." He strongly refused to use their nicknames, Dare and Randi. "Heyyyyyy, Randi!" Her boyfriend, Michael literally zapped in. Michael had a British accent and a lot of leather. He kissed her on the mouth. Alix glared at them and then looked to Astra with dark eyes. "What?" She asked him. "Nothing." Astra and her brother remained resolutely single, hardly caring for romance. When Alix learned that dating Astra wouldn't be an option it had broken his heart. Of course Astra didn't know that. "I have to run, love, but I just wanted to say hi to my beautiful girlfriend." Michael smiled at Miranda. "You are the sweetest guy ever!" Randi squealed. "Really, the sweetest? Thank you and good bye." Michael zapped away again. "Well, this is training. Don't expect that to stop just because I have a boyfriend. Who wants to get their ass kicked?" Miranda dropped her dreamy demeanor and glared at Darin. "Let's do this. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Drake Alexa Laurel Lance! You are SO grounded!" Her father, Leonard Snart yelled. Drake ran through the Waverider, clutching her best friend, Mari Lisa Rory's hand. Drake Lance had blonde hair cut into a pixie cut and icy blue eyes. She had a light blue pleather jacket, a white shirt with a canary on it and a pair of DESTROYED jeans. Mari Rory had her mother's chocolate colored skin and eyes. She had always preferred to wear a dirty work jacket, her mom's Of Monster's and Men tee and leggings. The girls ran into the engine room and shut the door. Mari opened the hatch to the hideout, just under a large metal boxy object. She slid in, followed by Drake. The hideout was about the size of a small room. Everyone knew it existed, however, no-one except the teens paid it much attention. The door slid in after Mari had lit the lamp, started up the mini tv and opened the mini fridge. The hideout was really awesome. It had a mini tv, fridge, library, fuzzy rug, bean bag chairs and communication system. Michael slid into the room. "Mind if I join the party?" He said in a British accent. "I don't see why not, computer." Michael's mother, Gideon had been AI for most of her life before Ray Palmer humanized her. Gideon could still connect with the ship and she was abnormally smart. "So, what did you two do to resort to hiding in Hiding Point?" Michael asked. "We are not calling it hiding Hiding Point, Michael!" Mari yelped at the Brit. "Well, I may have broke the Cold Gun with my ice lasers. Then um, Mari and I tried to fix it and we ended up setting it on cold fire…" Drake mumbled. "Oh, ok! That makes perfect sense! You and Sara are the only things your father loves more than the Cold Gun." Michael nodded to Drake. Mari kicked up her feet and flipped through Hulu Plus. "How 'bout Smallville?" Mari asked. Drake nodded furiously. This show is weird! Very AU! If my memory serves me right, we are on season four, episode twelve and we still have roughly seven seasons to go." Mari laughed. "Let's be prepared to stay for a while. Our life is weird." Drake said. "Yeah, tell that to the flame powered meta dating the meta girl with ice controlling powers." Mari smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The canary cry ripped through the air, heading straight at a mugger. The mugger was knocked flat off his feet, with the crunch of a few bones. The young blonde girl in a black leather jacket, black tang top and leggings screamed. A taller girl with the same outfit and hair, and gold jacket fired three arrows from a gold bow. It pinned him to the ground. The girls jumped from their window ledge onto their motorcycle and sped off. "Thanks for going on rounds with me, sis!" The smaller one, Megan Moira Smoak-Queen yelped to her sister, Laurel Sara Smoak-Queen. "Ah, you're welcome, Black Canary." Gold Arrow grinned roguishly. When the motorcycle pulled into the Queen Mansion back entrance. "Megan! Laurel!" Their mother, Felicity, snipped through their com links. "We're coming home, now, mom!" Megan said, hugging her sister's waist. The motorcycle slowed and stopped. The sisters climbed off and hurried inside. "I have a phone call to make. I told Eddie I'd call him." Laurel smiled, thinking of her boyfriend, Eddie Joseph West-Allen. Megan frowned sulkily. Lately, patrol was the only sister time they had. Eddie was taking up so much of her life. But Henry Jay West-Allen felt the same way. Megan slid into her own secret hideout, down a ladder. She dialed the phone numbers of her three best friends. "Hey, Henry! Hey, Lenny! Hey Chriss!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well. Megan. To what do we owe this honor?" Henry West-Allen smiled at his best friend, Megan. "Hey!" Chrissy Snow greeted Megan. "Megan! The phone doesn't work that way! I practically live at Eddie and Henry's house. Just call him and I'll be there." Lenny Snart|| smiled at the screen version of his girlfriend. "Fine." The blonde smiled. The Central City trio looked like a cheerleader, a nerd and a cute jock. Chrissy had pure white hair and ice blue eyes, a blue jacket, t-shirt and jeans. Henry had curly brown hair, intelligent brown eyes with glasses and the worst case of acne you've ever seen. Lenny had thick, dark hair like his father's and similar eyes. His hair hung over one eye and he always wore a blue jacket over a solid coloured shirt. He and Megan had been dating for over a year and the reason Henry shipped them was because he was still best friends with the both. "I need someone to chat with. I figured who better than the Central City trio. I tried Drake but she's not picking up." Henry stopped scrubbing his glasses and looked up. He had the biggest crush on Drake since Alix's crush on Astra. Drake, however was available, but somehow Drake wasn't aware of Henry's crush. It had come as a shock to everyone except Henry, Chrissy and Drake when Megan and Lenny started going out, because a majority thought Henry and Megan were dating because they spent so much time together. "Can't get through to Mari, either?" Chrissy asked, worriedly. Chrissy couldn't kiss anyone without freezing their face off, but Mari couldn't kiss anyone without giving them third-degree burn, so they balanced each other out. "Hey, Chrissy, where's Emma? At Tommy's place?" Megan asked. Chrissy's disgustingly perfect, but irresistibly nice older sister, was dating Megan's funny, sneaky cousin, Tommy Harper. "Yeah. How did a funny, nice guy like Tommy get an annoying chick like Emma?" Chrissy asked herself. Chrissy knew her sister was annoyingly perfect, but didn't see the way Tommy was perfect. People just loved Tommy and Emma. "So, Megan, I'd ask where Laurel is, but I know she's calling Eddie. Wanna go out tonight? I got a license, finally." Lenny grinned. Lenny was slightly younger than Megan, whom harbored a motorcycle license. "Car or motorcycle?" Megan asked. "My mom made me get a car, before a motorcycle. It's ironic, but I'd give her a heart attack if I got one right after getting a license." Lenny grinned ruefully. "Ok. I'll be there, at 9:00, then. So, how are you guys?" Megan asked, directing the inquiry at Henry. "Hydro Hunter. Peek-a-boo tried to rob a bank. Weather Wizard's son, Nick Mardon tried to kidnap Alicia Spivot. You know, life stuff." Henry said. "Oh, Alicia? She's nice. Why her?" Megan asked. "Alicia's mom, Patty Spivot CSI used to be a cop. She put Weather Wizard in jail. WW jr. hates her." Henry replied. Alicia Spivot and Nolan Park were Henry's closest non-hero friends. "Henry! Lenny! Chrissy! Get down here!" Henry's dad, Barry Allen yelled. "Uh oh. See ya, Megan!" Chrissy leaned forward and hung up just after Megan yelled "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyaaaah!!" Dare yelped as he attempted a kick at Randi's face. She grabbed his sneaker, twirled, then threw her elbow at him so she would elbow him in the face and he would kick himself in the face. He grabbed her elbow and she flipped, using his hold on her elbow to send Darin crashing into the floor. "Agh! I'm half Daxamite, half Kryptonian and that still hurt like hell!" Dare moaned. "Don't do anything that might give me back the terms of the battle. Analyze every move before you make it. It should take only a split second to analyze your actions, because giving your enemies time will put the battle, once again on their terms." Randi instructed her cousin. "Like this. Come at me." Randi turned to Alix. He stood still, waiting. A tremor in Randi's hands tipped him off and he slid between her legs, dodging her karate cut, grabbing her ankles and pulling her unto the floor. From the floor, she kicked into a handstand, throwing Alix against a wall. Randi kick-boxed at his face. He grabbed her foot, but she turned the kick into a twirl and sent him into the box Astra was standing on. Alix got back up and kicked at Randi's chest. Her left hand grabbed his ankle but he kicked upward with the other foot, into a flip and she fell into the ground. Randi stood back up and flipped into a karate kick. Alix grabbed her foot, but Randi twirled and slammed her foot unto the ground sending him flying. Astra tried to karate chop Randi, but Randi slid off her leather jacket, wrapped Astra's hand in it and judo-flipped her. "I don't think, it's our lack of attentiveness that got us on this wall." Astra groaned. "You're just badass." Dare groaned, pushing himself up from the floor. "Maybe." Randi popped her bubble gum. "Well, I have a date! Some guy from school named Sam Grant. If it goes bad, I'll text." Astra said. "A date? Like a romantic date? You're wearing a t-shirt." Alix said. He tried to sound incredulous, but his heart was soaring. "I'm wearing those collars Cisco made." Astra pressed the jewel on her choker and her grimy, pink Supergirl t-shirt and shorts morphed into a pink blouse and a blue skirt. Her jean jacket stayed the same. "You can do that automatically so he didn't program you one. G'bye!" Astra said. "See ya, sis!" Dare said. "Have a nice night!" Alix yelped, silently wishing it would go badly so he could ask her out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Drake! I might buzz up with Chriss. You good w'that? We're hiding from my parents." Henry asked Drake, Mari and Michael via comlink. "Yeah, sure. Buzz into the bunker, though, because we're hiding from my father. See you then." Drake smiled, dazed. "You know you like him." Michael said, smirking at Drake. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She asked, a little confused. "You have a crush on our friend, Henry West-Allen." Michael said, smirking wider. "I do not!" Drake protested. "I mean, he's cute and sweet and really nice." Drake was smiling, a little dazed. "Try to keep it hidden, we can see right through you." Mari sang the lyrics of the Disney song. "Shut up, Mari! Did I give you a bitching when you hooked up with Chrissy?" Drake yelled at her best friend. "Yes, you did! You totally kicked my ass harder than Randi kicks Dare's when training." Mari yelled. "Language, young ladies!" Michael jokingly reprimanded. "Shut up, Michael." The two replied in unison. Bzzat! A red/white blur speed into the room, knocking over a lamp. Henry set Chrissy down and picked up the lamp. "Hey, guys! Sorry 'bout that!" Henry smiled cockily. "Hey, bae! Great to see you!" Chrissy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her. "It's so good to see you, sweetie!" Mari kissed Chrissy back, her mouth glowing scarlet. Chrissy's lips responded by glowing blinding white. Mari's light brown hand snaked her hand up and clipped Chrissy's blue butterfly pin into her blonde curls. The two pulled away what might have been a make-out session. "Why do men find lesbians especially attractive? It's simply weird." Michael said, drawing attention from the two young women to the British leather suit. "People want what they can't have." Henry said dreamily. "Cough, mission delta, cough." Chrissy said as fast as she could. "I'm hungry." Mari bent down to the mini fridge. "Damn it! We're out of jello." Mari slapped her knees and stood up. "I'll go get a refill." Drake and Henry said in unison. "We'll both get it." They said, again in unison. When the two left Chrissy said "Hey, Gideon, kindly lock the two in a closet." "Got it! Let's go. For having a lot of people the Waverider is eerily quiet." Drake said. "Miss Lance, Mr. West-Allen, a small amount of radiation from the time drive is spreading. Not enough to do damage, but it should be fixed." Gideon said. "I can fix that. I'm a nerd, I studied the ship." Henry answered Drake's questioning look. The two sneaked to the engine room. When there, Henry phased his hand through the time drive, quirking his clever hands. "There. Done." Henry removed this hands and rubbed them on his pants. `Bang bang bang` A closet door near by banged open and shut. "What…?" Drake wondered over and stepped inside, followed by Henry. The door slammed behind the two. "What the heck?" Drake wondered. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Henry said, closing his eyes. He kissed her, absorbing the feel of her lips against his. "Henry…" Drake pulled away, shocked. "Oh god, I'm sorry, that was..." Henry stuttered. He was cut off when she grabbed his face and jammed her tongue in his mouth. He was very shocked. So shocked he just stared at her for a second. She kissed him as hard as she could. He suddenly realized she was kissing him and started kissing her back. "Holy..." Henry looked extremely startled. "I have been waiting for you to do that for a decade. A decade!" Drake yelled at Henry. "You could've kissed me!" Henry yelled. "Mmf!" Henry made a muffled noise as Drake shoved her tongue in his mouth, knocking him against the wall. 15 minutes later............ "Where have you two been?" Michael said in a very high voice. "Nowhere. Why would we have been anywhere?" Drake mumbled, putting her earrings back in. "Why do you ask?" Henry asked, putting the tag on his sweater back inside, blushing.


End file.
